Unexpected
by Qwema
Summary: So Loke and Lucy are new students in Fairy Tail High?Sure but what doeas a skirt-chaser Natsu has to say about it? Lot of fights lead to love right?/ will be slightly like a harem x Lucy ...cx/ I'm putting a rating T just to be sure about swearing and Romance parts :3 If Mira was here..She would pop.
1. New students

_Before anything I do NOT own Fairy Tail nor the characters!Just the Plot.I would highly appreciate if you don't say things that you should probbably keep to yourself /I mean the strong critics/ ,I understand they help you become better but they are mostly hate,witch I have also seen in other peoples' reviews on their stories,I know my grammar **SUCKS **but deal with it? :D _

_Hope story is good enough and worthy of you'r time Princess/Prince~Ema_

_Unexpected_

Natsu.

''Mornin' class,we have two transfer students,so be nice to them and treat them equally got that brats?'' he was practically yelling at us.

''Hai!'' We were yelling back equally,I've heard its a guy and a girl to run away from..Geez'

'' Name's Celestial Loke.'' He was a orange haired a nerd with glasses /A/N _Loke looks like his celestial spirit' form :D/_

'' name is Heartfillia Lucy,if you give me a chance you might get to know me better!'' Blonde,well at least something new heh?

''You two can pick a seat where you want but make sure its not taken,Ok?''

''Hai.'' They were really happy,geez can't stand the guy,probably a skirt chaser I've got the nickname too,

but I gotta get rid of really suprised me is that Lugi

/_I know its Luigi but I find Lugi closer to Lucy XD/_ isn't in my fan-club already,instead she didn't even notice me and she was sitting IN FRONT OF ME and the guy to her right,it was something **NEW** really **NEW**,no girl who is in my classes isn't -uninterested in me,they're all like some crazy fans.

And Lugi isn't.

Lucy.

''Oi Lu-san,whats your next class?'' I turned to my right only to see a grinning Loke,then I took my schedule paper from my bag ''I have Maths with Gemi and Mini..What the hell is up with their names..'' I pushed the paper to my bag again.

''What about you Lo-kun?'' then he grinned from ear to ear ..''Me too.I'm so glad that you bumped into me this morning!'' still that creepy ear to ear grin,making me wanna scream but then-

~Flashback~

'' Oww..~'' I just stood there on the floor mentally crying that I'll be late on my first day.

''Here.'' That is when I saw a orange haired male in front of me giving me a hand to help me up.

'' Ow..~''

''Are you hurt? I'm really really** really** sorry!'' he shouted ,WHAT THE HELL MAN I GET AND KNOW YOU'RE SORRY BUT MY EAR DRUMS,GAAAH!

''Yeah Yeah I'm fine.'' I took his hand as he pushed me up

''Do you know where class 195,Geography with Mr. Scorpio is?''

''Ow..No I don't really.I'm kinda new around here,and it's my first day here.'' He looked at me smiling like an idiot but,it was cute**.I guess.**

''Yeah me too, wanna' go together?'' Question,Question..BEST QUESTION of the morning.

''YES.'' Whoops...maybe a little too loud..?

''Ehem..Yes I would like your help,I'm pretty much lost.''

''Great then!Cmon'. '' It could be called running but I didn't care because I was going to be LATE.

~End of flashback~

When I snapped back to reality I just replied while the bell ringed

''Yeah me too.'' Oh well onto Maths..I hate it but somehow it makes me A+ in maths :1

Maths,With Gemi and Mini

''Lo-kun What the hell are those!?''when I noticed blue blobs with huge ears I was whispering/shouting in his ear and he just looked as cheerfull as always,I wish I could sometimes be like he shouted to my ear like i did to him now...

Well lets just say not only he but some other people would be lying on the floor.

''I think they're our teachers.'' He just replied with a smile. As always.

'' wow...''

* * *

><p>~Lunch~<p>

''Hey Lu-san do you wanna go eat lunch on the roof top?''

''Sure I guess,it can't hurt can it?'' we silently climbed the stairs but when we opened the door...

Some people were there already.

Levy.

''It seems like we have company.'' Erza you sound like you're going to kill someone..

''Hi there!You're new students Natsu's been talking about all the time!'' Making Natsu hide his face! **SUCESS .**

''Who is Natsu?But this is Lo-kun and I'm Lucy.'' She was a blonde..Pretty,my hair is short and her bust size..

**Why does world have to hate me so muuuuuuuuch?!**

''Cool,My name is Levy McGarden,That is Erza,she is the student council prez and she sticks up for us girls,That pink haired maniac is Natsu I've told you about is a popular idiot,but because he is an idiot he's lovable.

Then that's Gray with raven hair and he's cold but really sweet,and that blue haired with tatoo on eye is Jellal he's madly in love with Erza but they both don't know it!**YET.**''

''LEVY!'' Hahahah I knew they would do that.

''So what about you two?''

''Well I'm Lucy Heartfillia,I'm and A+ student and Lo-kun here is my only friend for now.'' She is soooooo cute I don't see a reason why Natsu wouldn't stop blabbing about her,Kawaiiii I gotta' call Mira!

''I'm Loke a A+ student,I met Lucy this morning and I can say she is a very kind person,only be avare of her short temper.'' That guy grins like an idiot..Typical,but he is cute and there might come to a..LOVE TRIANGLE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK .I - HAVE - TO - CALL - MIRA - JANE!

''Oh shut up lion boy!'' tehee so kawaii,their first grow so literally..We know each other for 5 min

''Anytime princess'' Ear-to-ear grin I just can't... .JUST CAN'T HOLD IT IN.I started laughing..

Like **AWKWARDD**~~~~

''Y-y-you l-lo-look lik-e-e an idi-o-o-t hahahahah, . . ''

''Geez shorten that grin of yours its freaking me out Lo-kun.''

''She's right there,you have to admit'' Ooooohh..Natsuuu what have you done!

''Shut the fuck up skirt chaser.'' o.o'' Lu-chan..

''WHO' R YOU CALLING A SKIRT CHASER BLONDIE?''

Lucy.

''I THINK I WAS CLEAR.'' My voice from loud to super loud '' .MOUTH...''

''SKIRT CHASER.'' Great skirt chaser,great, it's not my fault..or is it that I'm just wanting to piss the second one.

''WHO TOLD YOU TO CALL ME THAT I'M NOT A SKIRT CHASER.'' this is going to be nice,i guess.

''Oh nei?How many girls are you dating currently Pinky?''

''IM NOT DATING ANY GIRLS NOW AND MY HAIR IS **SALMON** .'' Yep this is going to be a worthy rival. ''YOU GOT THAT BLONDIE?

''Natsu-kuun~'' A voice.A voice.A voice.

''Lisanna what-'' hahah cought in act.

''Kiss me Nat~Su-kun before it rings We won't see each other for the rest of the day!Come on~''

''Just the old routine~''

''W-No-Wh-''

''Told ya where are the other ones now?''

''G-ah THERE ARE NO _OTHERS_.''

''Natsu-kun?'' A white one how nice,skirt chaser's got quite a taste

''Lo-kun shouldn't we go?I mean we have Gym next and I surely don't want to be late because I've heard Miss Aquarius is strict.''

Hey I gotta inform myself don't I?

''Thats true Lu-chan,we better hurry.'' ''How nice,thanks Levy-chan''

To be continued...~

* * *

><p><em>Ya liked it? :D first will be multiple pairings such as NaLu LoLu Gruvia Jerza BixsannaMaybe../ MiraXus RoLu StiCy and probbably more :3_

_Don't forget to like,favorite and review?~Ema_


	2. Princess is her own Prince

**_Hi here.I do not own anything,Thanks for giving my fanfiction a chance it means a FOR MY GRAMMAR IF YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND DON'T PUT BAD FEEDBACK BECAUSE IT MAKES PEOPLE SAD. ;l_**

**_Like,favorite & review? _**

* * *

><p><em>Unexpected<em>

~After school~

Lucy.

'' Totally,she jut blasted me with that water hose!-LITERALLY.''

''I'm sure you will be fine but do you want me to walk you home?'' Walk me home?Walk,WALK ME HOME?! NOPE,NADA,NEI.

''No thanks Lo-kun.''

''As you say.'' ''See you tomorrow then.''

''See you Lo-kun.'' Then he slowly disappeared in the ally.

I was just walking minding my own business,two more blocks, not that far but it feels like forever *bump*

''Hey watch where you're going!'' Yep normal me screaming at the person without looking at them',i got up as I pushed the dirt off of my uniform

''Oh,nice going there have found new fun.'' Wow seriously you call that a smile?-CREEPY.

Then he pulled me and I just obediently followed him in the all,I'm too tired..I'll just probably fall asleep-

Natsu.

''I'm gonna show her I ain't no skirt chaser,geh.''

I was going how to get away from Lisanna,she used to be my best friend and I've known her for like..Forever and she's nice but I just got out with her because she begged me and I was stupid enough to promise her I will go out with her when we were little..

Am I really warming up to the new girl? I guess so,she is special after all...

Then I taught I saw her down the I really that close to loosing it?

No I wasn't I followed the two guys who pulled her to an did she think?! They're gonna play tag?They put handcuffs on her hands so she won't try anything.

Well If I save her maybe she will fall for me like in manga or anime..Good thinkin' Skirt Chaser..I MEAN NATSU..Gahhh I'm giving myself that weird nickname now too...

* * *

><p>I was waiting for the right moment to the blue haired guy started talking.<p>

''We're going to have to punish you,you know?'' Geez can you not do that to innocent girls,what a old creep,he is even worse than Gramps.

They were coming closer to her then she raised up her head,was she asleep?Or was she half asleep or some shit?Then I run down to her and trying to jump,but she cut me off... Wait what?!

She suddenly just...Broke the handcuffs and got up-

''There is a limit of how much you **CAN DREAM**.'' Woah just how strong that girl is?!

''Dude you got the metal handcuffs?'' It was the blue haired old man.''Yeah I got em' . ''

''I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO DO THINGS LIKE THIS TO INNOCENT GIRLS. NOW PREPARE JACKASSES.'' She didn't even notice me yet,I sweat-dropped,

I was in front of her AGAIN like in class.I guess you can't blame her,she is on her period.

She literally beat the crap out of them.''Oi, Skirt Chaser?''

''Well it was about time you notice me.'' ''What the hell are you doing in here anyway?''

''I saw the old ones take you here-'' ''What you think I'm that weak to take care of myself?!''

''No,they were dragging you here.'' ''I was just tired after the whole Music class you've been poking me so I took a nap,geez I wasn't really asleep anyway.''

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

**_ . . .Poke._**_**Poke**_._**_**Poke**_._**_**Poke**_._**_**Poke**_.**_**_**_**__**

_''WHAT DO YOU WANT SKIRT CHASER?'' Can she not stop yelling?_

_''Tell me your phone number and I will leave you alone.''_

_''SO YOU CAN CALL ME ALL TIME AND TELLING ME CAN I POKE YOU OR SOME SHIT?'' Thank God teacher has gone Hi so fun to mess with.  
><em>

_''Yep.''_

_''THEN** NO.''**_

_** . . .Poke._**Poke**_._**_**Poke**_._**_**Poke**_._**_**Poke**_.**_**_**_**_

_~End of flashback~_

* * *

><p>''Fine then,where do you live anyway?''<p>

''Oh down two more blocks in the Strawberry Street.'' She pointed her finger down the road,then we started walking.

''Oh,nice I live in the Dragon Street,the street behind yours.''

''Eh just don't go pokin' me tomorrow, k?'' she then waved to much Natsu? OI MIRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY MIND?

''...''

''...''

''...''

''Nothin' muuuuuch~'' then she poofed away...'

''If you promise you will come with me and my friends on rooftop tomorrow?'' If I like a girl I'm going for it,but I could read this won't be easy one.

''Ok fine but just because Erza and Levy are going to be there,okay?''

''As long as you come.''

''To be continued...''

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oi minna. Arigatō for reading my story once ,favorite and review?~Ema<em>**


	3. Defense class?

**Hai.I'm sorry it's a bit late I will try to update at least 2 times a week because we got lot of assignment and i am writing a test 3rd period.**

**Wish me luck! Cx ~Ema**

_Unexpected_

Lunch

**Natsu.**

''Oh so you won't give me your phone number?'' I asked smirking,actually hoping she would give in

''You wish Skirt-chaser.''

''Hello Lucy.''they all greeted her

**Lucy.**

''Hiya'' I greeted them back

''Lu-chan you can come to the try-outs for the cheerleaders tomorrow at 3pm,I,Lisanna,Wendy and Juvia are in.'' said Levy

''Oh,I was planning on going to train something that I can actually call a sport,like basketball or ...do you think I should go to defense club...thingy?''

''NO.'' Was all that Skirt-chaser could say weird ,hmph

''Okay,okay calm down Skirt-chaser''

''Don't call me that.'' i like to tease him he's doing it to other girls so there should be someone who can actually stand up to him, am I right or I'm right?

''Playboy better?'' I ate my lunch and elbowed Levy,wich she just nodded to

''Just shut up.'' he groaned then continued eating.

''Okay see you later I'm going to pick up a book with Levy-chan now because It's going to ring in a few you later guys you too Skirt-chaser.''

_So we headed towards the library and I could hear Natsu shouting for me not to call him that._

''So Lu-chan what's the name of the book?'' She asked looking a bit confused '' You haven't told me yet.''

'' Its about mages in a guild called Fairy Tail I think its going to be good since I'm all wired and things but it got rated 10/10 by Mizaki (A/N If you're wondering that's a OC of my friend in real life so I taught why not. C:).''

''Oh it must be good then,I'm going to borrow it too have arts together later right?''

''Yeah.'' I answered as we entered the library.


	4. Tryouts with the monster

**I really hate internet crashing...God help me...I have to re-write a chapter I wrote on-the-go . - . **

**Again I do not own anything.I got an A in the test muhahaha xD**

_Basketball tryouts~_

**_Natsu._**

**_(I would suggest to watch the start of episode 6 of Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun cx It will be easier for you to understand,also create a animated/visual pic 4 yourself ,At least I do it like that hahah...)_**

Erza quickly shoved the basketball to Luce with 'Show me what you got Lucy' look,wich Luce just nooded to.

''All right here I **go**.'' she was running with the ball viciously hitting the floor then nicely landing on the palm of her,she was playing with guys,

because no one girls expected Luce would join the basketball team,plus the girls basketball team was only made of Erza,

because no one dared to play with her or they got broken ribs on the first training.

''**PASS**.'' She threw the ball to Erza again because she needed to kick me, in the corner of my eyes I could see Erza's nose bleed from the hard hit the basketball made,wich Luce threw.  
>But as I was paying attention to Erza,who <em><strong>finally <strong>_got hit especially by a girl,while I got knocked down on the floor.I was laying lifeless.

Ice berg was guarding the hoop/basket but then- '' _**SHOOT!**_'' I bet those were Ice Princesses last words he heard...First time I felt sorry for him.

Luce at least scored two points.

When the ball hit the Ice berg,he continued spinning for half a minute,then he hit the wall.I bet he broke few bones,

I swear Luce was going easy on me, after all she _will _fall for me.

* * *

><p><em>Football tryouts~<em>

**_(no one's perspective)_**

''Heartfillia you hear me!?'' Ms. Ur yelled across the field to Lucy

''What?!'' she yelled back

''You're gonna have to play with guys again,but Erza isn't in the football team currently.''

''Fine with me!'' she yelled satisfied

**After some time of Lucy nailing goals...**

_''**GOAL**''_ Lucy yelled

It was her fourth goal in the second half-time of the game

Natsu was in her team and he,with all the boys was watching her in awe,only Erza from the stands in the end of the field was yelling ''SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU GOT LUCY,KICK THEIR IDIOT ASSES!'' she was stuffing her mouth with the cheese cake she had gotten by the slave-Loke.

''GIRLS ARE NO PUSH-OVERS,NOW I CAN EAT AS MUCH CHEESECAKE I WANT BECAUSE WE'RE GONNA CELEBRATE AND I'M STARTING NOW,GO LUCY!''

she then gave loke a death glare telling him she wanted **another **cheesecake.

Unlike Erza all Levy could mouth was ''G-o-o L-l-uc-y-y-c-hh-h-an...''

''HAHA YOU CALL YOURSELVES **GUYS**?!**BE ASHAMED.**'' then she laughed like some psycho maniac,and went to change her clothes for the volleyball tryouts.

* * *

><p><em>Volleyball tryouts~<br>_

_**Lucy.**_

'' **SMASH** '' I yelled then smashed the ball to the girl's face who was ''going'' to catch the ball,but her face turned out like a pancake so she ran home home crying.

''Team Roman wins.'' coach said. ''Heartfillia Lucy,we could use someone like you on our you find time in your schedule you're in.'' informed mrs. Umi .

''Kay' .'' I said as I saw everybody leave,some girls were in those pillars for injured people.

I just walked normally to the dressing room,I was thirsty as hell.I opened my bottle being slightly bored but I still had tennis tryout next.I wish there are also tekwondo and wrestling/boxing...But that will only make the choice harder to choose,I'm struggling right now...Ugh it's so hard to choose...

As I was locked up in my own thoughts I felt a warm breath in the area of my neck.I turned around,with my hand ready to hit someone,

but there was no one I was just imagining I got ready to swing my bag around my arm, but someone pulled me by the wirst and then embraced me.

I taught it was Loke since he always embraced me like that after every tryout,saying I did great no matter that I totally messed up his pretty face.

I kinda feel bad for him.

I opened my eyes only to see...the one and only **SKIRT CHASER**.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE _**SKIRT **_**CHASER?!**'' I yelled from the top of my lungs but he just smirked at me,God I hate him.

''Oi,don't you want to thank me for coming?I spent my whole afternoon here watching and being..._Watching you .._.''

''Don't ruin the moment now~'' he was purring but when I aimed my arm full force for his face, he blocked it

''Hey I just want a hug,or you're not satisfied with just **that?**''

''You just keep telling yourself that.'' I answered him and then hit him in the crotch, he slowly dropped on his knees screaming for me to aid him with a kiss,but I just got out of his embrace and left for the tennis tryouts.

* * *

><p><em>After tennis tryouts~<em>

''Bye guys thanks for coming to see me on tryouts today!'' I exclaimed as I waved to Gray,Levy,Erza and Natsu who was still in pain,

because of the_** incident.**_

Then Loke walked up to me when he made sure no one was there, ''Here these are t-two tickets for the basketball game,I had them for some time now,but I don't really like to go on them,so you can ask your _dad _or your _cousin _to go with you.''

''Oh sure thanks Loke,you're the best!I was going to order one today but thanks to you I don't. I really really really love this!''

**_Loke._**

_''Oh sure thanks Loke,you're the best!I was going to order them today but thanks to you I don't. I really really really love_ **_you_**_!''_

''I do too,have fun with your cousin'' he made a :D face and he walked up to the street across Strawberry street.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued... :D<br>_

**_Hai.I am already telling you sorry for the short chapters I got super frustrated about that,that my internet crashed so I had to re-write this chap. without even having leads ... But I managed to do it.I'm also happy to say that there will be mayor GraLu in next 2 chapters /wich I might put together/ Because of XxX12KeysXxX _**_.__ **You're awesome btw! :3 And I'm sorry for the short chapter last time LadyLucyH D:**_


	5. Haloween?

**Heey! Sorry for the late update o'o**

**Happy: Excuses,excuses..**

**Hey It's not like I forgot about you c_c**

**Well,thanks for the wait and the _support _it means really much :D**

**Happy early Haloween!**

_Unexpected~_

_**Gray**_

It was afternoon ,I was sitting on a bench when I saw Lucy walk towards me.

''Ne,Gray?'' blonde asked me

''What Lucy?''I turned my face to see her sit beside me.

''Do you want to go to school's Haloween fest' tomorrow?I got no one to go with and Loke bought me two tickets..'' I really don't know if she's angry or sad at that fact

''Yeah sure.''

''Aww!Thanks Gray.'' She hugged me,it felt good-very warm.

''How don't you have anyone to go with?'' I asked her back, ''I mean,you have Loke,Natsu,and that other guy, what's his name again?Oh , Sayato.''

''Weeeeell..Loke is home with his little sister Aries tomorrow night, Natsu.._**NO WAY IN A MILLION YEARS I'M TAKING THAT SKIRT-CHASER WITH ME!''**_

''Oh and Sayato is not really..umm a guy who's '_all about having fun_' you know what I mean..?'' she looked at me and continued,

''Besides you're the only one normal,who knows how to have fun and be cool at the same time.'' _Aha wait till that Ash-for-brains hears** that**_

''But Gray..You have to stop stripping..Okay?'' she said politely,she is so adorable like this...

''Fine I'll try my best.'' I answered her back,I just couldn't resist,and besides I didn't even want to go to it because I didn't have anyone to come with

''Thanks again my by the gate tomorrow,eight o'clock ,okay?'' She kissed me on the cheek then got up and left.

I was standing there dumb founded,still processing what happened.

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow 20:00<em>

Lucy

''Where's that guy now..'' I looked all over the entrance to find him,then I saw a shirt and a skull fly in the air by the stand. I rushed to the stand knowing the possibility it was Gray for 99%.

''Gray?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'' he turned around,he was in his boxers while a crowd of girls watched him. ''I..uh..I'll explain it later..Let me get dressed again.''

* * *

><p><em>Five minutes of Gray's explaining~<em>

**_Lucy_**

''It's sweet that you won that toy for the little girl,but still you don't have to over do it,okay?'' I told him,when I bumped into someone. It was a cool dragon costume,but not too well made.

''Hey watch where you're going,'' I looked up and saw the pink hair,it had to be _Skirt-Chaser._

''It just had to be you Pinky,ne?'' I crossed my arms as I got up,glaring at the boy

''Oh,hey how's it going Liss?'' I asked the white girl who was standing next to the Pinky.

''It's good,Natsu's been dragging me all over,but he won me this witch-panda...Thingy.''

''_Kawaii!_'' I squeaked ''I know right!?'' She squeaked back

* * *

><p><em>No one's perspective.<em>

''Hey,Flame brain.'' The raven asked salmon haired boy who was staring at the two girls

''Hey,stop being a creep and face me,I have a bet for you.'' He said again,earning the dragon boy's attention ''What do you want Ice berg?''

''Look,we go play darts or something,then who wins get's to go with Lucy for the rest of the night?'' 'ice prince' answered

''You're so going down Ice princess.'' Salmon haired boy shouted at the Raven, ''No way flame head!''he shouted back

''Hey what about me...'' a disappointed voice came from the back,it was Lisanna

''Well..uh who loses,has to win Lisanna a stuffed creature..okay?'' The 'dragon' tried to jump away from the awkward situation

''Alright,Natsu I hope you lose~'' She started

''Yeah...''

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five beautiful minutes<strong>_** later~**

''WHAT AM I A PRIZE!?'' Shouted Lucy,when she found about their arrangement.


End file.
